


It's Okay to Ask for Help

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, headcanon that Lúcio has legs but requires an exo-suit to walk when he's doing his hero job, light Lúcio/Reinhardt but kept at a mimimum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: After escaping a battle with Widowmaker, Lúcio’s exo-suit fails and leaves him immobile in the alleys of King’s Row.  While hiding and waiting for backup, he questions his usefulness to his team.   Reinhardt gives a good ol motivational talk, kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After seven years of hiatus on fanfiction, I finally did something! Also first post in this website. Being the rusty writer I am, I still decided to work with this as practice and perhaps write more Lúcio-centric fics~
> 
> This writing is inspired by the amazing fanart done by peerpressureart! Check it out here: http://peerpressureart.tumblr.com/post/149548299788/look-out-for-your-supports

The enemy couldn’t react on time.  The trigger pulls as the Sonic Amplifier blast him, sending his body to impact the wall with a loud "thud" and drop to the ground unconscious.  Lúcio winced at the sight, questioning if he exaggerated on the intensity of his blast.  Before he could claim he won the fight, he hunched, rubbing his shoulder wincing at the scratches and bruises he received from the battle.

Fingers tweaked with the buttons of the amplifier, taking the chance to heal himself.  He paused and looked back at the unconscious Talon agent, searching for signs of any movement.  Skating to the enemy, he crouched down, checking for any sign of a serious injury.  He's breathing and there are no traces of blood, making Lúcio exhale with relief.

Today’s mission just involves escorting a payload while Lúcio takes on his role as a support in his current team.  He isn't a heavy fighter unlike many of his teammates and is the kind of person who would rather avoid killing as much as he could. Instead, he would rather incapacitate his foes.  Still, knowing how intense a battle can be, he's aware he won't always have the luxury of choice.

Standing up, leaving the Talon agent is, he turns and finds more agents unconscious on the ground.  They were all victims of the DJ's speaker gun and his fast metal fancy pants that are his skates. 

When the mission started on King's Row, Lúcio got separated from his team as a Talon agent he chased led him to a trap. Over half a dozen Talon agents surrounded him, guns ready to shoot at their target.

Six vs. One.  Talon soldiers vs. DJ with a speaker gun.  

This wasn't the first time he's outnumbered.  As said before, Lúcio isn't a heavy fighter yet he compensates with his healing technology and speed. After all, he was the man who led an uprising against Vishkar and pushed them away from his home in Brazil.  And yet, after a battle of dodging, wall skating and sound blasting the DJ was able to outsmart his enemies.

Lúcio felt like he’s on a roll!

He couldn't deny his relief on how deserted the streets were.  The last thing they need is for Talon agents to take hostages and use them against Overwatch.

Six blocks away, the noise of hammers and blasters echoed.  He would bet those belonged to both Reinhardt and Tracer.   He didn't forget to reload his amplifier while skating back to his team to resume his job.  Or more like second support.  Mercy is on this mission too. 

“Area secured.” He spoke through the communicator; skates gave a minor tremble over the cobblestone street.  He winced, feeling the soreness of his arms and torso but resumed to ignore it. Healing his mild bruises can wait.  He's got a job to do. “Uh where are you guys? I can take a shortcut-“

“Lúcio! Be careful! Widow-“ Tracer’s words got cut off, gunshots heard.  “AH SHIT!”  That was his cue.  He increased his speed, available hand occupied in setting up his sonic amplifier to help with his teammate’s defense.  

A whizzing noised brushed right by his ear.  His heart dropped as his skates stops their tracks, confusion and dread hitting him like a truck.  Hands go over his uncovered ear, searching for signs of anything regarding pain or discomfort as his eyes turns to the floor.  There it was: a cracked dent on one of the cobblestone bricks.  In that dent lied a used sniper bullet.

No hesitation.  He bolted from his spot, picking up the speed while he heard the same whizzing noise over and over.

Widowmaker was here.  That sniper was after him!    

 _“Don’t look back”_ He mentally repeated, skating away from being a potential target; making diagonal turns when he could to throw off her aim.   _“Don’t stop! Don’t look back!”_ He goes on with his escape, knowing that any second of slowing down would potentially get his head shot.

Catching the nearest alley, he stops his tracks and catches his breath.  “I got a sniper on my tail! It’s Widowmaker! Can anyone track her? Tracer?”  He whispers to the communicator, waiting for a response.  Knowing Widowmaker, this hiding spot wasn’t going to last for long. All he needed was time to request backup.

“Tracer here! Where are you?” He called, dread visible from his voice.  All he got as a response is Tracer's coughing.

Before calling out to her, a footstep made him react, head bolting up. A shadow in that second emerges from the roof right under the moonlight.  The shadowed figure held their weapon, aiming right at Lúcio's direction.  Out of instinct, he aims up in the air without taking a clear target and shoots.  Widowmaker takes a step back, dodging the blast only by inches.  Frustration getting to her, her eyes went back to the DJ, seeing his attempt at escape by skating over the walls.  Lúcio heartbeat increased with dread as every second he switches altitude over and over to confuse the spider’s aim.     

Aiming again her weapon, an idea emerged.  Placing her foot on the edge of the building, her eyes looked down at the exo-suit the foolish hero wore, analyzing his movement. She squints through the scope and shoots once, then twice.  Her eye watches as the bullets zip towards her target, missing the young man's hips only by a few centimeters.  But her shots weren’t in vain, seeing both bullets snap through a pair of wide exposed cables that connected to his exo-suit.

"I have you." She whispered, ready to take him down once he's incapacitated.

Much to her dismay, she won't get the chance to kill him right at this moment.  Not when she heard blinking noises coming from a familiar teleporting heroine.  

“This again, love?” Tracer mocked, appearing right behind her.  Widowmaker should have known her venom mine wouldn't last on this hero.

Before Tracer had a chance to attack, the Talon sniper dodges, jumping over the next building.  Before Tracer follows her, she searches around the alley to find any trace of the audio medic.  Nothing so far.  Hoping this was a good thing, she follows Widowmaker, knowing that all she could do is lead her away from him.

“Lúcio! Where are you, again?!” She calls through the com, blinking to dodge a spray of bullets.

The DJ hopped to the next building, skates still over the walls.  He let out a sigh of relief after hearing Tracer’s voice. 

“I’m near Mondatta’s-“ His sentence gets cut by an electrical buzzing.  Looking down at his legs, his jaw drops, witnessing the neon green lights of his skates flicker.  After small sparks flew, the lights just faded. "Shit!!" Panicking, he felt his body's lower half lose mobility; legs detaching from the wall as he falls from the two story building.

His eyes open, feeling his body on the ground as he needed a moment to absorb what had happened to him.  He turns his head an inch, finding his right hand still gripping at his Sonic Amplifier. 

For a second, he seemed fine.  Perhaps raising up his defenses before the fall actually helped.  Turning his body sideways a wave of pain spread all over, causing his hands to let go of his weapon and tense.  Keeping his lips tight, a muffled groan slips out as his body continued to throb in pain.  Broken bones wouldn't be a surprise.

As he let the pain settle, Lúcio reminds himself how he's had worse.  Way worse.  But that doesn’t deny the fact that his body hurts like hell!

His eyes lock on to the roofs of the buildings, catching Tracer doing her iconic “blinking” while chasing Widowmaker away from his location.  Lúcio flinches in fear, attempting to get up and continue with his escape but the pain was too much.  Watching the sight of Widowmaker disappear, he exhales with relief.  “Thanks, Lena.” He forced out through the communicator, voice raspy.

He was safe, for now.

His hand grips again his weapon, tapping the right button to activate his healing music.  Exhaling, he listens to the music as he felt it do its job; the throbbing pain little by little fades while the tune also gives him a sense of relaxation.  

First thing to do was to get his legs moving.  Just lift one leg up and then…

Something was off.  At this point, he would hear the mechanical whirring from his exo-suit.  Forcing himself to sit up, he looks down at his legs, waiting for a reaction to come from them.  Nothing.   Placing his hand over one of his legs, he sees part of the surface having a few grazed bullet marks.  While looking at the physical damages, he finds the source or the noise.  His chest tensed when he also found the outer cables lacerated.

Well, that explained why his suit failed.

“Fuck…” He cursed, absorbing his current situation.

He was stuck.  His suit malfunctioned and now he’s fucking stuck!  

His blood boiled, his fists clinched and slammed it to the ground.  A feeling of regret came as he whimpers, clutching on to his throbbing knuckles.  He couldn’t believe just how childish his mind was being.

Hearing the gunfire from afar, he acted fast, crawling away from his current position, and into the nearest alley.  Remembering the last time Widowmaker found him, he hesitated.  After hearing the noise grow louder, his situation reminds him he has no choice.

Despite his legs lacking in any movement, his arms were strong enough to drag his weight to his new hiding spot.  Once he made it, adding with extra distance in the narrow alley, he rests his back against the brick wall.  Hands gripped over the thigh area of his exo-suit, his teeth clenching as his body tensed.  Not of pain but of another flood of anger.  It was clear after a slew of curses slipped out in a whisper, both in English Portuguese.

Now it’s not the time to get frustrated.  He is a fighter.  He needs to have a clear head in situations like these; even situations he never experienced before, like this one.

He brushes away the cold sweat over his forehead, trying to look at a silver lining.  He has no bullet wounds in his body.  He isn't another one of Widowmaker's preys.  That was good.  But the idea only made his spine tingle.

Looking down his legs, Lúcio questioning when is the right time to call for backup.  His teammates been occupied handling the rest of the Talon agents while escorting the payload.  Perhaps waiting is the best option.  Or a stupid one...

When calling for help, he hesitated.  He stayed quiet, his eyes looking down at his legs.  A part of him questioned if he'd want his teammates to see him in such position.

“I need healing!” He jumps hearing the voice from the communicator.  Out of reflex, Lúcio attempted again to get back on his feet but then remembers his current issue.  He stared at nothing but the wall for as long as five seconds, a chuckle slipping out.  Just how stupid can he be?

“Uh, Lúcio?” Tracer asked, confused by the noise.

“Santos, where are you??”  Another voice called, belonging to Reinhardt.

"I'm around the south street of King's Row.  Not sure where exactly...  Oh! And I’m a little stuck. I won’t be able to make it…” He paused, rethinking his sentence. “That is, on time.”

“Lúcio, are you injured?”  Mercy asked with urgency. “Tell me where you are!”

“Uh… healer please?”  Tracer asks again kindly, despite a tint of desperation heard.

“My legs are kind of busted! Go first to Tracer and the others! I’ll be fine!” He insisted, knowing Tracer was on the verge of fainting or worse: getting killed.  After hearing Mercy’s groan in frustration she decides on her next move, rushing to Tracer's location. He rest against the wall with relief after hearing her iconic line echo through the communicator.

Reinhardt grunts. “Busted-?" He asked before slamming his hammer at his current target.  Lúcio would hate to be in the victim’s position, who suffered the wrath of the knight's mighty weapon. 

Hearing the old man busy, he held back on calling again for assistance. Waiting was no problem.  He was a patient man. Yet, a part of him regrets mentioning his current state.  Parts of him said he should have kept quiet and manage on his own, or wait when the mission was over.  

Still, without his tools, it would take hours for him to repair his exo-suit but that didn't stop him from fiddling with his cables, trying to find a loophole to make his suit work again.  He flinches as the two cables he interconnected gave out electrical spark.  Disconnecting them, he coughs after inhaling a small puff of smoke.  "Huh... Made it worse." He muttered, biting his lower lip.

If this happened within Overwatch headquarters, his mobility issue would have solved in an instant. All he needed was his wheelchair, his working desk and his tools to repair his suit. But for now, he is useless.

Ah that word, the thing that makes Lúcio cringe. It is a struggling idea he has gone through many times in his life. Fiddling with the amplifiers settings, he tries to fight back the negative thoughts.  Usually his form of distraction would be music making, beat boxing or being in a battle.

But alas, his distracted mind can get him into trouble.  Staring at the wall for who knows how long, the sound of a gun cock cuts him out of his stupor, body tensing at the familiar noise.   “Don’t move or I’ll blow your head off.”  Oh, he didn't move.  His eyes stayed locked at the brick wall in the darkness of the night. 

Speak of the Devil.  Lucio’s eyes turns to his right, catching the sight of another Talon agent aiming right at his head with a typical handgun.  Noticing a crack on his helmet, he assumes he was one of the members that ambushed him. 

Still, a grin slips out of the DJ’s lips.  How relieving! That is correct.  He sees his situation as relieving.  It isn't some professional sniper like Widowmaker.  She wouldn't try to make an entrance and flaunt her gun over his head. He'd be dead in an instant.

“Hey, hey! Message received!”

“Hands where I can see them!”

He obeys, watching his sonic amplifier swiped away from his hands, huffing like if a bully took away his candy. “First you say don't move and hands up? That's confusing, man.”

Watching the agent analyze the weapon, Lúcio questioned if he would use it against him. But no one else knows how to use this technology except him.  Not even Vishkar.  His alterations only made the weapon one of a kind.  “So this is what Vishkar's been looking for.”  

No response.  The DJ glared at the one who has a gun, unimpressed.  Vishkar Corporation years ago reveal to the media that whoever would return “their” technology will be rewarded a hefty price.  That hadn't made the DJ's life any easier.  Not when he's both a fighter and an international icon.

The agent returns his focus back to his vulnerable opponent, resuming with aiming his gun back at Lúcio's head.  “I never killed a celebrity before.”

“Uh... who said you will?” Lúcio asked, hands slip over his ears and close his eyes shit, a smirk visible on the side of his lips. 

Just like that, the sonic amplifier gave out a glow while the agent gripped at it, confused.  Without warning and thanks to the weapon's pointing to the ground, the amplifier let out a green blast. The recoil sent the agent hurling away, crashing right through the glass window of a building located right on the other side of the street.

Lúcio’s jaw dropped while releasing his ears little by little, awed at the distance. “Push off.” He gloated while crawling his way out of the alley, retreating back his weapon.  

Hearing loud clattering footsteps, his heart drops, using all his strength to drag himself with speed back to his hiding spot.  But it was too late.  Before he could go deeper in the narrow alley, a large figure overshadows the entrance. “Lúcio?” The young man panics, raising his speaker gun to aim and ready to shoot.

“Halt!”

The German accent was a giveaway.  Lúcio lets out a chuckle, which turned to a hearty laugh.  Dropping his weapon, he rubs the back of his neck as relief takes over his muscles.  “Oh Geez, Reinhardt… I almost thought you were a loud Talon agent.” Reinhardt raised his eyebrows, confused on why the boy seems to be laughing while in his current predicament.

Lúcio pointed behind Reinhardt, revealing the broken window on the other side of the street. 

The DJ expected to hear a snarky reply from the tall knight, but all he got was a bland yet serious expression.  He was lacking his iconic heroic optimistic mood and also lacked the top half of his armor.  He only does that when he needs to do heavy running or after the mission ended.  Wait, how long was Lúcio waiting? Did the mission already end?  He didn’t even take notice the lack of gunshot noise.

“So… did the payload make it?”

No response from the tall knight, except for a nod.  Reinhardt crossed his arms, continuing with his long stare like if he was about to scold a child.  Lúcio couldn’t help but feel a chill run down his spine, wondering if he did something wrong.  

Say something, Santos.  Do it now! “So… my exo-suit is on the fritz thanks to that French sniper lady.  What’s her name again? Uh… Black Widow?”  He tries to make a conversation with humor, hands tapping his legs like if they were a minor bother.

“Widowmaker.” Reinhardt corrected.

“Right!” He snapped his fingers. “Unique name.  Helps avoid a lawsuit.”  

“Why?” The German exhaled, hands on his hips.

“Ever heard of Marvel comics? Retro comics.  Real fun.  Your parents must have read them, eh?”

Of course Reinhardt knew what they were, but that wasn’t what he was referring to.  “I didn’t mean that.”

“She just got fed up of me dodging her bullets so it makes sense she’d go to my-”  

Intending to resume his usual rambling, he's shocked to see Reinhardt raise his hands up, cutting the young man mid sentence. “Please, freund. You know what I am talking about.”

Lúcio scoffs with slight irritation.  “Uh… I got sloppy on the field, old man.”

Reinhardt rubbed his forehead.  “Why didn’t you call for backup sooner?”

The DJ’s smile disappeared, surprising to Reinhardt.  Now he was serious, having difficulty making eye contact with his teammate.  It could be for various reasons.  Maybe it's because Lúcio was sitting on the ground and Reinhardt is just too darn tall.  Or that this conversation will turn into an awkward subject for the young man.  “Hey, I still did.  I just suggested that you all prioritize on the mission.”

His serious expression changed a little, then switched to a simple smile.  “I’ll carry you.”

“Really? A piggyback ride?” He questioned, letting out a giggle while accepting the help.  Being the strong man, Reinhardt hauled him up like if he was nothing. Lúcio’s arms went around the veteran’s neck, little worried if he would fall.  Reinhard assured he wouldn't drop him by secured his armored legs with his strong arms.

“Strange choice of words.”  Reinhardt admitted, walking out of the alley.  He knew even before Lúcio explained it what happened to his exo-suit.  After all, the neon green light of his skates was lacking.  “The mission was a success.  Many talon agents retreated.  Mercy and Tracer are back at the ship, worried sick about you.”

“Awww that’s sweet.”

“If only a certain someone was clear of his situation.” Reinhardt added, emphasizing on the _someone_.

“Oh…” So much for avoiding the subject.  Lúcio kept quiet, trying to put a sentence together.  He could lie that his communicator got damaged, but everyone knows it worked just fine.  He could think of a new story related to him and Widowmaker, but Tracer would debunk it in a jiffy.

“Payload is the priority.  It was a little hard to speak, since a certain sniper would hear me and take her chance to shoot me.” He wasn’t lying there, but he did leave out a few details.  Reinhardt knew it.  

“If I don’t know any better I’d say you are a little embarrassed.”  Lúcio scoffed at the old man’s comment but his cheeks darkened, arms still around the large neck to keep himself from falling.  The fear still lingered down his spine after that fall he suffered recently.

“I’m the audio medic.  I am the support.  I help.  Tonight, I didn’t help.” He whispered, hoping his teammate wouldn’t hear it.  

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, turning his head a few degrees so eyes can catch a glimpse of the DJ’s face.  “Didn’t help? Young man, you took out six to seven Talon agents all on your own.  That was great help.”  He continued on, walking right in the middle of the street, passing by the cars left behind by civilians who fled from the danger.  “When we need your help, we call you, correct?”

“Pshh, of course.  That is my job!”

“And what does the audio medic do when he needs help?”

“I can heal myself.  I got the technology for it.”

“I said help, not healing.  Say you couldn’t fight back an ambush, you’d call for backup.”

“I can fight an ambush. And I did.”

 _“This is going in circles._ ” Reinhardt thought. “You get what I mean, young one.  What if it overwhelms you? Would you call for backup?”

“Duh! Rein, I’m not stupid.”

“So tell me again, why didn’t you call for help sooner when your exo-suit started to malfunction?”

Lúcio squints, feeling like this conversation keeps going in circles.  He didn’t even take notice of his teeth gritting.  Reinhardt raised an eyebrow feeling a sting, realizing its Lúcio hands gripping at his broad shoulders. He just wants Reinhardt to run to the ship and change the subject.  “Can you pick up the pace?”

“Ah, there you go, freund.  Avoiding the question, eh?”

He can feel the young man tense, to the point of rigid.  That’s it, the frog snapped.  “Do I need another reminder on how useless I was?!”

Reinhardt flinched at the raised tone of Lúcio’s voice.  “Ah ha!  Now we’re getting somewhere!” The old man chuckled, feeling like he got somewhere in his teammates thick skull.  Absorbing what just happened, Lúcio’s body relaxed, now feeling a sense of guilt.  

“Rein… I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to yell.” He confessed, looking away.  All the DJ feared was that the conversation would go towards the status of his real legs.

“No need to say more.  You are upset and tense.  Try to relax a little.  We aren't being chased.” Reinhardt was pretty much guessing but using the DJ’s attitude as a guide.  He has seen teammates act like that before; whenever they get injured or whenever they believe their performance weren’t the best.  A common thing among new members.  Even he remembers himself going through a situation like that. “And it just made it difficult to admit you needed assistance.”

“You don’t need to carry me, big guy.”

Ah, so modest. “It is no problem.  Your suit gave out and you don’t have your chair.  You make it sound like it isn’t understandable.”

“I’ve done better in other missions.” He made clear, self doubt still hitting him like a jackhammer.

“Same.  That is whenever my back doesn’t get in the way.”

“Isn’t carrying me going to strain your back, old man?”

“I stretched.” Reinhardt admitted with pride.  “Zarya wouldn’t stop nagging about it this morning, remember?”

He remembers it pretty well.  Back at Overwatch headquarters, Lúcio walked by  Zarya and Reinhardt kick it off in doing stretches.  Once she caught glimpse of the much smaller Brazilian man, she insisted that he too should join them.  Before Lúcio could make his escape, Zarya grabs him and carried him away with ease like if he was just a teddy bear. “Yup.”

“Back then, Angela always tried to make me appointments to help me with my back but I was a stubborn man.  I think I still am.”  He continued, hoping silence wouldn’t go between them.  It'll take a while until they reach to their ship.  “I didn’t want to admit I had that problem.  I felt like whenever I bring it up, it’ll only prove to everyone I am getting old or that I am old.” He paused, looking up at the night sky, watching the glowing lights of the large buildings of England. 

He turns again and catches a glimpse of Lúcio’s face, seeing his eyes unfocused but gaze at the quiet buildings of they were passing.

“You are the kind of young man to be the first in helping others.  Even when you aren’t in battle, you are the first to raise your hand whenever a teammate needs help.  So I understand if it’s a little hard to do vise versa.  You want to give the impression that you’re strong and independent.  That’s not bad.”

Reinhardt keeps nailing it.  After all the old man has had firsthand experience in being stubborn like the young celebrity.  Lúcio has to deal with the fact that the old knight knows him too much.  After all he is one of his closest friends.  “Just remember, it’s okay to be the one to ask for help or backup here and there, ja?  After all, we are a team.  We are Overwatch.”

Those last words he spoke were with pride.  Reinhardt has such a great sense of honor, friendship and heroics that Lúcio wonders why he wasn’t the poster boy of Overwatch.

“We should keep a better eye at our supports.  The last thing we need is to lose another member of the team.”

The DJ let himself relax against the old man’s shoulders, finding it strange on how comfortable it is.  “Old man, isn’t it always a risk?”

Reinhardt paused, thinking about the sentence before replying. “Let’s try our best to avoid that, ja?” The knight has lived through much battle, seeing the fall of many of his comrades.  One would think he’d be already use to it and accept that loss is a part of life.  But what people do not know is that Reinhardt would only wish to avoid another loss as much as he could.  “Let’s all watch each other’s backs, like family.”

Lúcio chuckles at the corny line.  “Gee, I am so flattered that you care so much.” He teased.  “Should I also expect a kiss?”

Reinhart blushed at the last sentence, but cleared his throat.  “Ah ha! Humorous techno DJ boy is back, eh?”

“I hear 61 is the new 20.” He muttered.

Reinhardt finally gave his iconic hearty laugh, turning his head to the freedom fighter.  “It does feel like that!”

“Hey, Reinhardt?”

“Hmm?”

“...Obrigado.” Lúcio mutters, holding back a blush only to realize he said it in the wrong language.  “Uh! I mean thanks! Thanks for helping me… even if I didn’t think I needed it.

“Or wanted it?” Reinhardt added, making the youth cringe.  “And I will make sure we keep a better eye on our supports too.”

“Oh and the pep-talk.  That too.  Thank a lot.”

Reinhart chuckled.  “Bitte.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Combat/fighting scenes: not my forte. As much as I was SOOOO tempted to put more Lúcio/Reinhardt, I decided to leave this more as a friendship thing. I hope to practice with more Lúcio/Reinhardt themed fanfics! Anyway, as usual, constructive criticism are welcome. This amateur writer needs it! Hope you enjoy this really small writing~


End file.
